The laminated ceramic capacitor is highly required to have a small size and a large capacity, and the dielectric layer is being prepared into thin multi-layers. However, if the dielectric layer becomes thin, the insulation resistance is likely to deteriorate and the reliability also tends to deteriorate due to the increased intensity of the electrical field applied to the dielectric layer. Further, as the mechanical strength of the dielectric layer decreases, an additional problem appears that the thermal shock resistance will deteriorate. In Patent Document 1, the deterioration in reliability is prevented by decreasing the thickness deviation of the dielectric layer. In Patent Document 2, the failure caused by the concentration of the electrical field is prevented from happening at the end part by doubling the thickness of the dielectric layer close to the outmost layer or thickening its thickness to an even higher level.